


Выдохни

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Не секрет, как ты общаешься с заложниками. — фыркает, наконец, Трой, качая головой и глядя в светлые спокойные глаза сверху вниз, умело подчёркивая их разницу в росте и в опыте. — Но я знаю — с Гэвином всё иначе, так что будь любезен — не облажайся.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alloy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 2





	Выдохни

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Трой не уверен в том, что это хорошая идея. Сомнения, зародившиеся стоило только Гэвину её озвучить пару недель назад, тихо и наедине и полученное наконец-то согласие Троя всё-равно не заставляют его чувствовать себя хоть немного более расслабленным, чем когда он осознанно лезет в какое-нибудь говно на работе. Вот только когда ты едешь в притон ты осознаёшь, что ты там увидишь и как с этим потом справляться, а когда такие моменты происходят дома — оказаться подготовленным практически нереально. Так что да, Трой по-прежнему считает эту затею максимально дурацкой, просто потому, что если нечто так долго не даёт покоя Гэвину, то оно априори не может быть хорошей идеей. 

— Всё будет в лучшем виде, — радостно сообщает ему домашний детектив, стоит только сказать заветное «да» на реализацию после того как Гэвин осторожно и неловко заводит об этом разговор в пятый раз за чёртов месяц.

То, что Аллен своё согласие дал Трой даже не сомневается — кусок камня вместо человека до сих пор вызывает некоторое отвращение, но тот всё же относится к нему лучше, чем когда их странные отношения втроём начинались — опаска и равнодушие во взгляде и вовсе сменились насколько уравновешенным спокойствием, что, ей-богу, Троя так и подмывало дать капитану в морду, чтобы тот даже не смел...

«Не Аллен», — молча поправляет себя Трой, обрывая мысль, неизбежно ведущую к страшным воспоминаниям о том, как подобное же поведение некогда близкого друга обернулось тем, что человеческий снеговик просто орал так, что от ужаса подгибались колени. 

Прошло столько лет, а из памяти ни одна секунда их перепалки не исчезла, как и уверенность в том, что Аллен не что иное, как бомба замедленного действия, граната с выдернутой чекой, что может рвануть в любой момент, уничтожая, нахрен, всех кто окажется на пути. 

Гэвин же в этом плане куда понятнее — олицетворение известной поговорки про лающую собаку, он прост как мычание, и всё же каждый раз расстраивается тому, насколько сильно Трой не доверяет третьему участнику их отношений, а потому всё что остаётся — прикрыть глаза, сделав медленный, глубокий вдох и напомнить себе довольно строго: " Роберт."

Да, точно. За эти месяцы вместе пора бы уже приучиться звать солдафона по имени, тем более, что каждое «Аллен» расстраивает Гэвина, пускай тот и старается не показывать иначе, кроме как чуть хмурясь или коротко качая головой из стороны в сторону.

«И всё же носится с этой идеей как с писаной торбой», — Трой вздыхает едва слышно, но его расстройство отступает, стоит только увидеть как озаряется лицо Гэва, едва он принимает то, что их детектив не отстанет пока так или иначе они сделают это.

— Я присмотрю, поэтому... — начинает Гэвин, но смолкает под насмешливым взглядом.

Нет, конечно же Трой не сомневается, что Гэвин будет внимателен, как и что совершенно безэмоционально взирающий на него Аллен будет не настолько плох, как некоторые его попытки юности, но всё же, это был такой хороший день, редкий выходной, когда можно собраться и поехать попить пива в лес или устроить барбекю, и тратить его так...

— Ты видел, — напоминание Роберта ударяет хлыстом с ледяными иглами куда-то под левую лопатку, заставляя встряхнуться, и от этих слов Трою хочется плюнуть ядом, прицельно, задевая человека напротив за живое. Он знает как, ему не нужно даже задумываться над этим — словно сверхспособность, которая всегда действует только на «минус» и почти никогда на «плюс». 

Они были слишком близки прежде, чтобы не знать куда и какими словами ударить, заставляя человека делать то, что ему нужно. Провести по сессии из Нижней роли неопытного Верхнего, не позволяя тому облажаться и давая нащупать верный подход, верные слова — трудно, да, но при определённом опыте и умениях сделать можно. Вот только сейчас хитрость в том, что именно Роберт будет руководить, а ему, Трою, придётся подчиняться, а зная непрошибаемого капитана-ледышку едва ли тому хватит чуткости, чтобы понять, услышать.

Этот солдафон, наверняка и вовсе не умеет быть чутким и внимательным: «Всё будет так, как я сказал» — разве не это обычная тактика людей, облачённых властью? Да и прошлая ссора не даёт основани думать о Роберте Аллене как-то иначе.

«Не против моей воли». — напоминает себе Трой, но удержать полный предвкушения чужого провала оскал так и не удаётся. Слишком уж много их двоих связывает, чтобы не позволить себе искреннюю радость от того, что их третье колесо окончательно отвалится вследствие собственной некомпетентности. Пускай даже придётся ради этого немного подставиться.

— Как и то, как ты общаешься с заложниками. — фыркает, наконец, Трой, качая головой и глядя в светлые спокойные глаза сверху вниз, умело подчёркивая их разницу в росте и в опыте. — Но я знаю — с Гэвином всё иначе, так что будь любезен — не облажайся.

Молчание, повисшее между всеми ними затягивается. Оно звенит, словно перетянутая струна, грозя оборваться и ранить любого из них — или же ударить по каждому, обрываясь с треском и ставя последнюю точку в нелепых попытках Гэвина примирить их. Может быть так даже и лучше, кто знает?

— С тобой тоже, — едва заметно пожимает плечами Роберт, расстёгивая манжеты у своей сорочки неторопливо и вдумчиво, словно это очередная форма, которую следует носить как полагается в понимании слишком правильного военного.

Дурацкий ритуал менять строгую официальную одежду дома в последний момент сводит Троя с ума, хотя он и понимает, что всё это — мелочи, не имеющие сколько-нибудь важного значения на самом деле. Просто привычка, которая была сформирована ужасно давно, и не по собственной же прихоти её менять. Особенно, с учётом того какие именно между ними двумя отношения.

Попроси о подобном Гэвин, Трой знает, Аллен бы переодевался сразу, едва он заходит домой, поставив себе это действие во внутренний список задач, лишь бы доставить радость близкому. Вот только Гэву плевать рассекает ли один из его любовников в рубашке или без неё, просто потому, что тот радуется — им в кои то веки удалось оказаться дома троим и одновременно, никто не загремел в больницу и не дёрнули за сверхурочные, а сам Трой не в том положении, чтобы просить. 

К чёрту Аллена.

Стащить с себя водолазку много времени не занимает, хотя, наверное, это совершенно бессмысленный, ненужный жест. И он был бы таковым, если бы не уверенность — с голым торсом вспомнить снова роль Нижнего будет проще, легче, нежели когда одежда становится бронёй, прикрывающей душу от холодного и равнодушного вмешательства Роберта.

Гэвин за спиной опускается на любимое им кресло — то скрипит, проседая, и Трою легко сориентироваться даже не оборачиваясь на него. Воображение рисует, как тот подбирает под себя ноги, устраивается поудобнее, ёрзая задницей по мягкой обивке и замирает, наконец, словно пёс, надедший на лежанке самое уютное положение.

— Расслабься, — первый приказ Роберта пробегает мурашками по коже от затылка и вниз по позвоночнику, растекаясь в голове слишком знакомыми интонациями, неизбежно напоминая о том, как капитан обращается со своими подчинёнными на задании — непримиримо строго и безапелляционно властно. Даже трудно сейчас поверить в то, что когда-то Трой хотел быть по ту сторону процесса. Нет уж, ему и здесь хорошо, тем более, что сейчас даже слыша, как тот справляется с привычкой командовать, так и хочется ответить недоверием из нижней позиции.

Трудно ли заставить каждую мышцу в теле стать податливой и мягкой, будто тесто? Нет, при должном опыте — а оный в наличии, так что изнутри словно вынимают все кости, удерживавшие в положении «стоя», стоит только захотеть. Колени подламываются и Трой подгибает их, опускаясь, когда внутри не остаётся никакого напряжения и делает медленный вдох полной грудью. 

Руки на бёдрах немного подрагивают, но это что усталость рабочей недели даёт о себе знать. Шея почти не болит, и Трой позволяет запрокинуть голову прежде, чем взглянуть в спокойное лицо с вызовом, и замереть, вдруг осознавая перемену, которая укрывалась от него так долго.

В Роберте Аллене ничего не изменилось — тот же самый грубый солдафон, привыкший к тому, что всё будет так, как он хочет, уверенно глядящий сверху вниз, но без чувства собственного превосходства. Жёсткие, словно из камня выточенные черты лица, что, Трой был готов поставить все имеющиеся у него сбережения какой-то час назад на то, что смягчить их не сможет даже смерть. 

Вот только сейчас узкие губы выглядят расслаб ленней, так, что очевидно — верхняя чётко очерченная губа явно больше нижней, и, как мог заметить Трой — чувствительней, а в сосредоточенном взгляде проскальзывает мягкость — безумная, нереальная, никак не вяжущаяся с представлениями об этом человеке.

Трой видел не единожды то, как таким образом Гэвин развлекается с Робертом, но это не производило на него вообще никакого эффекта, и кроме беспокойства не вызывало, но ни разу те не перешли невидимую черту, как бы сильно не стремился Гэвин вынудить Верхнего довести его до края и столкнуть.

Но вот, Роберт оказывается за спиной уже у него самого, и на расслабленной, было, спине опять каменеют мышцы, сколько бы Трой не контролировал это, так что приходится выдохнуть — честно и прямо:

— Я нервничаю, — это предупреждение может быть воспринято как угодно, но, куда более удивительно, Роберт делает ровно то, что сделал бы и сам Трой — правда, не с ним, с Гэвином, если бы тот пробормотал это в процессе сессии разоткровенничался до признания в собственной слабости.

Широкие, мозолистые от постоянного контакта с оружием, и горячие ладони оказываются у него на плечах иначе, чем можно было бы предположить — не ударяя по коже до увесистого шлепка, а медленно накрывая, давая возможность привыкнуть. Замирают на несколько мгновений прежде, чем большие пальцы прокатываются по шее к затылку и макушка Троя упирается в живот Роберта, а их взгляды встречаются.

— Я знаю, — тихий, едва слышный голос прорывается в голову необычайной мягкостью и пониманием. Сколько с ними такого не было? Как давно Трой вообще забыл о том, что когда-то, в незапамятные времена Роберт умел уступать и сдерживать привычный рабочий прессинг?

Горячие руки продолжают скользить по подбородку, пока он изучает лицо, словно слепец, который не доверяет своим глазам, а Трой всё мучает свою память выуживая редкие моменты, когда он получал уступку на собственное несогласие. Тогда это воспринималось как норма, теперь — как чудо.

А ведь если хорошо подумать, то в их странном союзе Гэвин большую часть информации получает и запоминает зрением, а сам Трой — аудиал, и любые звуки задерживаются в памяти, продлевая наслаждение, но Роберт всегда трогает. И эта привычка в числе прочих вызывала отторжение — каждый предмет, оказавшийся у того в пальцах изучается ими так пристально, словно полностью лишившись зрения.

— Выдохни, — ещё один спокойный приказ, которому просто подчиниться из-за отсутствия подавляющей властности в нём.

Воздух покидает лёгкие быстро и до болезненной рези, до тех пор пока Роберт не кивает, разрешая вдохнуть. Эйфория, наполняющая кровь позволяет расслабиться ровно так, как нужно — обуздать дрожи в руках, заставить сознание проясниться, напоминая себе — Гэвин вмешается, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Наверное, случись всё это хотя бы годом раньше, и Трой использовал бы подобную ситуацию, чтобы в очередной раз показать несостоятельность Аллена не только как Верхнего, но и партнёра в принципе. 

«Никогда бы не подумал, что подчинение ему не будет таким», — признаёт Трой, едва Роберт произносит с неподдельной теплотой, и даже мелькнувшей гордостью в интонациях:

— Молодец.

Эта простая похвала оседает теплом где-то в животе, скользит словно лёгкое пёрышко по хребту, как если бы это сказал не тот, кто вызывает у него весь спектр эмоций от равнодушия до отвращения, а по-настоящему близкий и значимый человек. 

Словно они и не ссорились никогда.

— Закрой глаза, — мозолистые пальцы соскальзывают по векам, будто бы проверяя то, подчинился ли Трой, и недоверие снова колет раздражением.

Чёрт с тем, что Роберт может не быть адекватным Верхним, но не признавать его собственное умение подчиняться — самое настоящее оскорбление! Тогда как Аллен ни единого раза не давал повода усомниться в себе как в Верхнем, Трой не проёбывался в Нижней роли, и, раз уж он взялся что-то делать, то постарается хорошо, а не как получится, и потому особенно тянет напомнить язвительно о том, что любой прокол будет не на счету Троя, отнюдь.

Пальцы следуют по щекам, и, начавшее было разгораться негодование отступает, словно его и не было никогда, оставляя за собой только тишину и спокойствие.

«Запоминает», — становится очевидно по медленным и ласковым касаниям, и новый долгий вдох и выдох даются Трою проще, чем предыдущие.

Того, что человек над ним, который ласково изучает его лицо, склонится, Трой не ждёт никак, а потому вздрагивает всем телом, едва чувствует нежное прикосновение губ. Оно неловкое, но ласка выходит такой откровенной, что, пожалуй, можно признать — Трой немного понимает Гэвина, который чаще выступает в роли Нижнего, если речь заходит о Роберте, беззастенчиво передавая контроль над собой в чужие руки, и ожидая, что ему дадут то, о чём он даже просить стесняется, но страстно хочет.

Ответить на поцелуй, разомкнув губы не становиться проблемой, и Трой замирает, слыша, как медленно выдыхает за их спиной внимательно наблюдающий за процессом Гэвин, выдавая собственное возбуждение. Этот звук знаком слишком хорошо, он словно триггер, напоминающий о том, что не так уж и много нужно детективу, чтобы его обожгло желанием вне зависимости от времени или места.

«Серьёзно? — хочется спросить, отвлекаясь ото всего, чего, конечно, делать нельзя никак, ведь это собьёт настрой каждому из них. -У тебя встал от того, что мы целуемся?»

Полузадушенный выдох теряется под тихим звуком перебора зубцов, с которым расстегивается замок на кофте Гэвина — тот явно пытается скрыть собственное возбуждение, волнуясь, чтобы на него не отвлекались, но ни Трой, ни Роберт не сообщают ему о том, что так только хуже.

Впрочем, слабо скользнувшая по губе кромка зубов заставляет сосредоточиться на Роберте, и том, как тот шепчет прямо в рот честно, прямолинейно и беспощадно:

— Я восхищаюсь тем, как легко тебе даётся подчинение.

Трой не открывает глаз — он помнит о приказе, но это вообще не мешает ему поднять бровь, чтобы было понятна сила обуревающего сомнения. Такие слова могут трактоваться по-разному, но искренность не позволяет мгновенно развернуть чужое признание против Роберта, проходясь с острой колючей язвительностью по возможному доверию.

— Я бы не смог так сразу, — почти неразличимо добавляет тот, и Трой застывает, переваривая то, только что услышанное.

До мозгов доходит быстро, но поверить практически нереально — признание собственного несовершенства тем, кто привык командовать не считаясь с мнением других? Слишком уж не вяжется с тем образом солдафона, который всегда сопровождал его собственное видение "Роберта Аллена" для Троя, и ему нужно время, чтобы принять то, что всё на самом деле обстоит совсем иначе.

И да, конечно, он слышал, что Роберт признавал свои промахи перед Гэвином, но те были слишком редкими, чтобы лично он их воспринял искренними. Трой находил их лицемерными, а это помогало подпитывать старое и привычное отвращение.

— Посмотри на меня, — уверенный приказ играет новой интонацией, но он слишком растерян, чтобы точно сказать что это. В голове только образ обитых мягким войлоком наручников, которые сжимают, но не травмируют — так звучит этот голос сейчас для него.

На лице Роберта написано не многим больше чувств, чем обычно — лишь нежность добавляется. Она того, особенного сорта, как если смотришь на что-то своё, близкое, родное, и Трой решительно не может уловить момент когда успел занять подобное место.

Ладонь соскальзывает на шею и чуть сжимает — уверенно, властно, перекрывая доступ к кислороду не сразу, а постепенно. 

«Вот когда, — доходит до Троя, и он корит себя за то, что зная о простой вещи — кинестезии Роберта, ему даже в голову не пришло — постоянное ощупывание Гэвина может быть чем-то вроде ритуала. Подтверждение, что тот всё ещё принадлежит Роберту, — пока ты трогал меня. Сегодня?»

В памяти безо всякого напряга всплывает так много раз, когда они соприкасались как бы не нарочно, но во всех случаях инициатором был именно Роберт, и сейчас приходится переосмысливать каждое из них.

Короткое прикосновение к пальцам, когда тот передавал ему тарелку, мягкое сжатие запястья, едва Трой, не зная что противень, оставшийся на плите был несколько секунд назад достан забывчивым Гэвином и раскалён, мягкое поглаживание по волосам, когда он уже почти что спал рядом с заболевшим Робертом, не в силах оставить там Гэвина одного.

Подобных прикосновений обнаруживается так много, что в какой-то момент Трой начинает задыхаться, и снова подчиняется уверенному и властному приказу: «Выдохни и вдохни».

— Жёлтый? — уточняет Роб, и это не проходит незамеченным: то, что сейчас Трой куда более уязвим, чем обычно, и то, что он действительно по-настоящему близок к черте этого цвета. Волна благодарности поднимает внутри неожиданно даже для себя самого, и помогает справиться с наплывом эмоций.

— Нет, — тихий выдох заставляет мужчину, склонившегося над ним кивнуть, неторопливо двигаясь подушечками пальцев по затылку и мимолётно путаясь в волосах.

На точёном лице тенью проскальзывает облегчение. Всего миг, одно жалкое мгновение, но этого достаточно, чтобы понять — у Троя власти над Робом столько же, сколько было бы у Гэвина, захоти тот сейчас поменяться с ним местами.

Никак не меньше.

— Я знаю, ты скажешь мне, если что-то пойдёт не так, — твёрдо, но тихо говорит Роберт, и Трой кивает едва заметно.

Впрочем, вряд ли этот жест укроется от вездесущих пальцев — рука, так и оставшаяся у него в волосах, перебирает пряди неторопливо и осторожно, даже не тянет жёстко, как можно было внутренне предполагать. 

— Вы просто адово горячи, — голос Гэвина заставляет их обоих вздрогнуть и обернуться на звук.

В зелёных глазах Гэва столько восхищения, что он выглядит так, словно вот-вот готов сорваться с кресла — даже пальцы вцепились в подлокотники, но всё же тот остаётся на своём месте, а, судя по взгляду Аллена, ещё и ни слова не скажет до тех пор, пока не кончится сессия.

— Вставай, — велит Роб, делая шаг назад, будто давая шанс — остановить это сейчас, списав на то, что Гэвин сам всё разрушил, и теперь никто из них не в настроении возвращаться в сессию, или же продолжить, подтверждая тем самым — всё-таки кое-что между ними изменилось.

Слишком многое, стоит признать, приняло совсем другой вид из-за тех маленьких открытий, которые Трой сделал в последнюю четверть часа.

Они замирают — все трое, хотя вердикт выносит только один.

Роберт Аллен, существовавший для Троя вчера никогда не дал бы ему самому решать хочет он продолжать или нет, тот человек приказал бы, не считаясь ни с чьим мнением, полагая собственное высшей инстанцией.

Роберт Аллен, который сейчас стоит перед встающим на ноги Троем немного нервничает — у него едва заметно дёргается бровь, но судя по тому, как плечи перестают подниматься, а звук дыхания и вовсе исчезает, то он даже не дышит, дожидаясь решения Троя.

— Я не против того, чтобы продолжать.

Реакцией на эти слова становится улыбка, неприметная обычному взгляду — уголки губ содрогаются, морщинки вокруг глаз появляются лишь на миг — тот самый, когда Роб опускает голову прежде, чем снова взять себя в руки и кивнуть:

— В таком случае мы продолжим, но лучше в постели, — он обводит взглядом комнату, и, заглянув в глаза так и оставшемуся неподвижным Гэвину добавляет с невероятным теплом. — Все трое.


End file.
